boomerang_from_cartoon_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
Rocko: Attack of the 90s Are All That
(Wii and DS versions only) |genre = Action, Crossover |modes = Story Mode, Multiplayer Mode |ratings = ESRB: Everyone (E) PEGI: 3+ OFLC: PG CERO: A |platforms = Wii, Nintendo DS, PlayStation 2, Game Boy Advance |media = |requirements = |input = }} Nicktoons: Attack of the Chumbots and Toybox is the 2007 sequel to the 2005 game Nicktoons Unite! and 2006 game Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island. It is also the prequel to the game Nicktoons: Globs of Doom, which was released in 2008. and Nickelodeon Party Blast! It was released on the Wii, Nintendo DS, PlayStation 2, and Game Boy Advance. There are 8 playable characters on all platforms from Nickelodeon television series including SpongeBob SquarePants, Danny Phantom, The Fairly OddParents, and The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. It is the first time Tak and the Power of Juju appears in the video game series and also the second time My Life as a Teenage Robot appears in the video game series. It was followed by Nicktoons: Globs of Doom a year later. Characters Playable Characters: * SpongeBob Squarepants * Danny Phantom * Jimmy Neutron * Timmy Turner (with Cosmo and Wanda) * Patrick Star (home console/DS version) * Tak * Sam Manson (home console version) * Invader Zim (DS version) * Stimpy (home console version) * Rocko (home console version) * Jenny/XJ9 (home console/DS version) * GIR (home console/DS version) * El Tigre (DS version) * Mr. Blik (DS version) * Mr. Huggles (can be unlocked by entering a cheat code) * Exo-Huggles 9000 (can also be unlocked by entering a cheat code) * SpongeGar aka Prehistoric SpongeBob (unlockable costume) * Dark Danny (unlockable costume) * Plant Girl Sam (unlockable costume) * Secret Agent Jimmy (ulockable costume) * Cowboy Timmy (unlockable costume) * Barnacle Boy Patrick (unlockable costume) * Chicken Suit Tak (unlockable costume) * Pelgrim Rocko (unlockable costume) * Flame colored Jenny (unlockable costume) * Dog Disguise GIR (unlockable costume) Enemies: * Professor Calamitous (the main antagonist) * Mr. Huggles * Exo-Huggles 9000 * Toybots * Chumbots Other: * Jorgen Von Strangle * Chad-bot * Fairies * The mawgu (cameo) * Plankton * Otis Objects *Circuits *Goo launchers Cast *Tom Kenny as SpongeBob SquarePants *David Kaufman as Danny Phantom *Tara Strong as Timmy Turner *Daran Norris as Cosmo, Jorgen Von Strangle *Susan Blakeslee as Wanda *Debi Derryberry as Jimmy Neutron *Hal Sparks as Tak *Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick Star *Grey DeLisle as Sam Manson *Tim Curry as Professor Calamitous *Janice Kawaye as Jenny *Billy West as Stimpy *Rosearik Rikki Simons as Gir *Carlos Alazraqui as Rocko *Jim Ward as Biggest Genius Host, Chad-bot External links * Official Site es:Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots pt:Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots Sonic the Hedgehog Brother Trouble is a hack of Sonic the Hedgehog for the Sega Mega Drive featuring Sonic the Hedgehog and Manic the Hedgehog made by MarkeyJester. The hack is notable for its overworld system, new level layouts and graphics and custom boss. On July 4, 2010 MarkeyJester made an saying he will no longer work on the hack, and released two unfinished versions of the hack (the current build and a slightly older one including the Combiring from Knuckles' Chaotix in two player cooperative mode). He gave Malevolence permission to continue the hack. Gameplay Players have the choice of either controlling Sonic the Hedgehog, Manic the Hedgehog or Sonic and Manic together. Sonic has his normal moves from Sonic 1, in addition to a Spin Dash, Super Peel-Out and a jump dash/Homing Attack, while Manic can throw a drumstick by pressing , perform a ground dash by pressing , and can also cling to (and climb up & down on) walls by pressing (while in the air and touching the wall). If both characters are selected for play, the second player is immediately controlled by the machine (A.I.), however if the second controller is active at any point during the level, then a second person may gain control of Manic, (This works in a similar way to Sonic the Hedgehog 2). The zones are broken up into overworld map systems; Acts 1, 2 and 3 are available for play immediately. Having 50 rings at the end of an act opens up the Special Stage area on the map (However as the current release does not contain special stage code, it'll crash the game upon selected it), completing all three acts unlocks the boss act, once the boss act is complete, the players are taken to the next zone's map. On all overworld maps, there is a checkpoint post area, by selecting it, it'll take the player to the save/load menu where the game progress can be saved and/or loaded, this allows one to save one game and load another pre-saved game simultaneously in a matter of seconds. Downloads Prior Versions * * External Links * at Sonic Retro * Preview footage on YouTube *Jaroo Streaming Episodes *KEWL Cartoons Category:Crossover video games Category:Nicktoons video games Category:2007 video games Category:Wii games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:Game Boy Advance games Category:THQ games Category:Video games developed in Australia Category:Natsume games Category:Video games featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:SpongeBob SquarePants games Category:TOSHI Engine games Category:The Ren & Stimpy Show video games Brother Trouble, Sonic 1